


The Tortures of the Exiled

by theboardwalkbody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Cock Rings, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Murphy was captured by grounders during his exile and tortured for information. This is a look at one of the ways he was tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tortures of the Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW: This is very heavily non-consensual.

John Murphy snatched at the short knife that was laying on the ground next to him and pushed himself off his hands and knees and up on to his feet. 'What a fucking day' he thought to himself. And what a fucking day it had been: from the groups almost successful attempt at hanging him for a crime he hadn't committed, to the actual perpetrator of the crime, Charlotte, getting a free pass (which was not something he was just going to let happen) to her then committing suicide so that he would stop hunting her down for revenge, all of these events which lead to him now being exiled with nothing but this dull knife to protect him on a planet he knows next to nothing about surviving in with an enemy around capable of who knows what. Did he feel bad about what he'd done? Not really. Did he feel shitty about his outcome? Yes, but he was used to being alone. 

Murphy stood and looked around briefly, considering which way to go. There weren't many options as directly behind him was a cliff and some ways off to the right was camp -- no, not his camp anymore -- so his only real path was off to the left. He violently kicked at a large rock out of frustration and anger, the heavy stone making a thudding sound as his boot collided with it. He took a deep breath and started walking. Where? Who knew. His only current goal was to put as much distance between him and the others as possible. 

'Should've waited until morning.' he thought after getting hit in the face by a branch for what had to have been the millionth time. He'd been walking for what felt like hours and the tree coverage was so thick he couldn't even see the moon or stars. No light penetrated the trees coverage and he was blindly trudging through the brush. His hands held out in front of him to prevent himself from running face-first into a tree, but that didn't stop the low hanging branches his hands missed from hitting him. 'Couldn't even have left me a spare torch, bastards.' he had thought after the one he'd been left burned out. He stopped walking and lashed his arms out in front of him after getting hit by another overgrown branch. He flailed at the assaulting bush that had offended him simply by its shear existence and when he stopped he cursed. "For fuck's sake!" he said out loud. It was useless, he realized, trying to travel through these woods at night blindly. He decided that his best bet now would be to simply sit down and wait until morning. He loathed the idea as his mind was racing with too much anger and resentment for him to even consider resting, but he also really didn't have a choice. For all he knew he had spent the last light-less hours since the torch burned out walking in circles. 

Murphy was just about to give up and sit down when suddenly a rough pair of arms snatched him from behind. He yelled and struggled against whoever had grabbed him but the assailant was too strong and much bigger than he was. Murphy tried kicking at the person's legs but it was no use. The last thing he was aware of was the grip of the attacker tightening around his already abused neck. 

When Murphy came to he was aware only of an aching pain in the back of his head and a stinging pain in his neck. The attacker must have drug him back with a tight grip around his neck which only aggravated the cut from where the rope had bit into his neck, he figured. It only made sense that this would be his luck, he thought, couldn't even go a night on his own without getting picked up by Grounders. So much good that knife had done him. He looked around, he was in some underground, rocky, cave-like room. A torch hanging on the wall bathed the room in reds and yellows, the shadows were the light didn't reach were black and seemed to dance as the flame on the wall flickered. His arms were chained above his head to the wall behind him and when he tried to move his legs he found his ankles, too, were chained to the wall. 'Fucking wonderful,' he thought. His mind began racing with attempts to figure out a plan of escape but he was tired, scared, and only one person; he was coming up with nothing.

He wasn't conscious for long before a door off to his right open briefly and a man walked in. He was tall, heavyset, and was covered in heavy armor-like clothing and war paint. A large knife, like one used to carve meat, hung from his belt and he stroked the handle of it almost lovingly as he eyed Murphy. The man barked something at him in what sounded like English but Murphy couldn't make out the words. Had he really been hit that hard, was something wrong with his brain that he could no longer understand words? He panicked at the thought when the man shouted at him again. 

"I-- I don't -- I can't understand you." Murphy stuttered. 'At least it sounds like I can still talk' he tried to calm himself with the thought.  
The man asked him, "where is your camp, Sky Person?" 

Murphy realized the man must have been speaking a different language and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as relief that he hadn't suffered brain damage rushed through him. He didn't answer the man's question and instead took the moment to try to compose himself, but the man was impatient and shouted, "I asked you a question, scum!"  
"Fuck you." Murphy spat at the man before him. No, he would not be treated like that. 

The man lashed out at him. With extreme force he had punched Murphy and before Murphy realized what had happened there was pain shooting through his eye and bursts of color danced in his vision. It would be only moments before it was swollen shut. 

"I will ask you once more, you filth, where is your camp?" the man growled.  
"I don't have one." He responded. It wasn't a lie.  
It also wasn't the answer the man wanted. "Do not lie to me, boy, I know there are others like you!" he shouted, "tell me where they are!"  
"I told you, I have no camp." he told the man. He wasn't sure why he was protecting the others - maybe because Mbege was still with them and he was the closest friend he'd ever had - but there he was.  
In one fluid motion the man pulled the knife from his belt and jabbed Murphy in the throat with the hilt, winding him. "I'll give you one more shot and either you will tell me where they are or you're going to deal with people a lot worse than me." the man warned, voice low as he hovered uncomfortably close to Murphy's face.  
It took a moment for Murphy to catch his breath enough to huff out a response, "don't think they -- could get much -- uglier."  
The man grinned, knowing something Murphy did not, and stood. "Have fun, boy." he laughed. With a hard blow to the head that Murphy didn't see coming the man knocked him out. 

When Murphy came to sometime later he found himself still chained to the wall only now he found he had been stripped of all his clothing while he was passed out - he was full exposed and the realization made his knees so weak they nearly gave out below him. 'Fuck', he repeated over and over in his head. 

"Hello, sky boy." a female voice cooed from somewhere in the shadows. Murphy looked around but couldn't see anyone. "I'm right here." the woman announced, stepping out of the shadows in front of him, revealing herself. The woman was naked as well. 

Murphy felt too exposed and too vulnerable and wanted nothing more than to be able to reach down and cover himself with his hands but he could not. He tried crossing his legs but there wasn't enough slack in the chains around his ankles and it was no use. 

"Don't try to cover yourself, you're a very attractive young man," the woman smiled, not even hiding the fact that she was gazing at his exposed penis, "very well endowed." 

Murphy's cheeks grew warm and his heart was pounding. He would never admit it but he was terrified. Even more terrified than when the other man was here. He had a feeling he knew what kind of method this woman was about to use on him to coax information from him. He had never had sex before and this was not the way he wanted his first time to be.

"Are you scared?" the woman cooed.  
Murphy spat at her, he wasn't sure he could trust his voice.  
"Oh, they did say you were feisty." the woman smiled. "Let's see what we're going to do...."

The woman stepped closer, the torch on the wall bathing her in better light and Murphy was able to see her clearly now. She was young, but not too young, and she was beautiful - there was no denying her attractiveness; her breasts were large and she was clean, unlike most grounders he had met. Her hair was tawny, and she was shaved everywhere else. Her body was hourglass shaped, and she was thin. No markings covered her body. She looked very out of place, Murphy thought, almost like she was too pretty to be a grounder. Though perhaps this was the point. Maybe she took this much care of herself because this was her job... Murphy almost shuddered at the thought. 

When the woman was close enough to him she reached out and ran her hand down his chest to his stomach, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. Murphy tried to press himself further into the wall. 

"Don't be shy, skyboy, I'm going to make you feel good." she smiled. Murphy couldn't say anything his mouth felt too dry and his tongue felt like lead. "My name is Nasha. What's yours?" 

Murphy refused to answer. 

"That's okay." Nasha said, caressing his stomach lightly with her fingertips, "I'll stick with Skyboy then." 

Nasha slid her hand down and gently ran her fingers over Murphy's flaccid cock. It twitched slightly at the sudden contact and Murphy's breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Do you not think I'm pretty, Skyboy?" she faked hurt. "Would you perhaps like a man?" 

When Murphy didn't answer she turned and disappeared into the shadows once again. Murphy heard the click of a heavy door and opened his eyes again, trying to figure out what was going on. Within a moment he heard another click and Nasha again stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't alone, however, this time she was accompanied by a man. The man looked to be about the same age as Nasha, he too was clean, unmarked, and completely naked. 

"You won't answer my questions, Skyboy, so I feel I should prepare for everything. This is Rok, he's going to help. Don't worry, we will both take very good care of you." Nasha smiled.

'Fuck. What have I done?' Murphy yelled in his head, 'Way to go, once again, making your life even more difficult.'

Nasha stepped towards Murphy and unhooked his left arm from the chain. With a strong grip (stronger than he would have thought) around his wrist Nasha ran Murphy's hand down her body, making sure to linger a bit longer on her breast and finally bringing his hand to a rest over her heat after she parted her legs slightly for access. Murphy clenched his fingers into a fist to avoid touching her any longer. 

"Why don't we let Rok try?" Nasha said softy. When Rok stepped forward to try to take Nasha's place Murphy's fist was clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't think he wants to touch, Nasha." Rok said. 

"That's fine," Nasha smiled, "we're here for him anyway, he's not here for us." She re-chained Murphy's arm and sunk to her knees. She motioned Rok to follow.

The two of them knelt before Murphy, both eye level with his flaccid cock. Together they coordinated their movements and both reached up to stroke him and caress his inner thighs. Nasha leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on his shaft. 

"Tell us where the camp is." Nasha asked gently, placing kisses on Murphy's cock between each word.  
"No." Murphy breathed through clenched teeth.  
"Ah, proof he can talk." Rok said, moving on to massage Murphy's balls.  
Nasha shushed Rok and continued to play with Murphy's cock.  
"He's ready." Nasha said then, "Go get our things, Rok."

Rok rose and disappeared into the shadows. Seconds later he emerged again with a knife and a metal ring. Rok returned to his kneeling position in front of Murphy and handed Nasha the knife. She took it and placed it aside while Rok slid the metal ring over Murphy's cock and secured it at the base. Together the two of them continued to tease him. Despite Murphy's unwillingness his body didn't care what Murphy did and didn't want. His body was loving the sensations that Nasha and Rok were providing him and though he wanted to scream and cry he felt himself growing hard. 

"Ah, see! We are making you feel good." Nasha smiled and placed a kiss on Muphy's tip. A bead of pre-cum appeared at the opening and Nasha licked it up. 

"Mmm," she purred, "He tastes good, Rok."  
Rok leaned over and took Murphy in his large hand, at the next beading of pre-cum Rok took his turn in tasting it. "Probably the best we've had in a while." Rok agreed.

Nasha grabbed the knife then and stood off to Murphy's left. She stroked his face gently with the smooth blade while Rok cupped Murphy's balls and took his cock into his mouth. Murphy gasped, never before had he felt something like this. He loved the feeling but hated it at the same time. It shouldn't be like this, he thought. 

"Listen, Skyboy, I've got a very easy question for you." Nasha said gently. "All you have to do is answer and we'll stop. Where is the base?"

Murphy bit his lip both out of defiance and to keep from letting out a moan. When he was silent too long Nasha raised the sharp blade to his face and cut from above his eye to his cheek. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Murphy let out a scream. 

"I'll ask again. Where is the base?" Nasha asked, more hardness in her voice. Rok bit down on Murphy's cock and Murphy yelped. "Answer." He didn't. Again the blade met Murphy's face and a second cut was added. Murphy's left eye was filling with the blood that was dripping into it from the wounds. 

It was the weirdest thing, Murphy thought, to be getting so much pleasure from what Rok was doing and so much pain from Nasha's treatment. He felt his cock twitch inside Rok's hot mouth. The tightness from the ring around the base felt crushing.

A third time Murphy felt the pressure from the blade over his eye, a third time Nasha asked, a third time Murphy refused to answer, a third cut.

"Rok." Nasha said firmly after administering the third cut to Murphy's face. Blood flowed freely over his cheek, dripped off his chin, and ran down his chest. 

Rok pulled away from Murphy and despite himself Murphy let out a whimper when the contact was lost. Nasha took him in her mouth then and Rok was standing over Murphy with the knife now. Rok pressed the blade off to the right of Murphy's right nipple, the pressure already biting into his skin.

"You know what we want to know." Rok stated.  
"You know I'm not going to tell you." Murphy bit.

Rok cut deeply into Murphy then and Murphy screamed. When the immediate pain was dulled the constant pleasure again took the forefront. Hot and sticky blood was dripping down his chest. 

It continued for a few minutes longer, Rok repeated his questions and every time Murphy refused to answer a new cut appeared on his body. By the end of it his arms were covered in thick cuts, his body coated in blood, and the pleasure from Nasha's skilled mouth and tongue was a constant presence, almost as if the pleasure was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

Rok said something to Nasha in their own private language and Nasha pulled away from Murphy. "Unhook him." she said to Rok as she stood. "You refused to answer us, Skyboy, and that's fine. You'll have your turn with the nail-pullers tomorrow." she smiled like it was a joke. "But for now, you owe us for wasting our time." 

Rok unhooked Murphy from the chains in the wall. He wanted to fight back but he was very tired, very weak, and there was a locked door and two strong grounders in his way. He knew he wouldn't make it. Nasha had said they weren't going to kill him, not tonight anyway, so he was going to save his energy and wait to try and fight back against whoever these 'nail-pullers' were. 

Nasha laid down on the ground and spread her legs open, presenting herself to Murphy. His knees felt weak again and he almost collapsed. 

"Make it up to me, skyboy." she snapped. "Repay me for the time I spent on you."  
Murphy was frozen to the spot, he didn't know what to do. When he didn't move Rok pressed the knife to his throat. The blade pressing against the already ripped skin from where the rope had bit into his neck.  
"Repay her boy or you'll never see tomorrow." Rok spat.

Murphy knelt down between Nasha's legs, his whole body shaking. Slowly he took himself in his hand and positioned himself at Nasha's entrance. He hesitated, uncertain. Nasha reached down and grabbed at his cock, pushing her hips up and putting his cock inside her for him. Murphy gasped in pleasure despite the pain running through the rest of his body. Nasha grabbed at him and pulled him over her so she could grate her hips against him easier since he was unwilling to thrust on his own. His blood covered her and she smeared some on to her fingertips before reaching down between their bodies and rubbing her clit. Suddenly Murphy felt large hands grip him from behind and spread his legs apart. Rok was hard and positioned behind Murphy, preparing to enter him. 

"No. Please!" Murphy cried out. Nasha gripped his wrist hard with her free hand and held him in place.  
"One chance." Rok barked. "Where's the base?"  
"Fuck." Murphy breathed.  
"Are you going to tell me?" Rok asked.  
A slight pause. "No." Murphy choked back a cry. And for the life of him he still couldn't figure out why he wasn't telling them.  
"Then you brought this on yourself, boy." Rok laughed.

It was then that Rok forced himself inside Murphy. Murphy screamed from the mixture of pleasure and pain caused by the invasion. He was crying now and the tears mixed with the blood in his eye and dripped down his bloody cheeks. Nasha continued to thrust up into Murphy but allowed Rok to set the pace from behind. With Rok setting the pace it was easier for her to get the proper pleasure she was after as Rok forced Murphy deeper into her than she could get him to go from her angle beneath him. Murphy couldn't hold out any longer. The ring around his cock had done it's job and allowed him to last this long despite it being his first time but the pleasure was too much. His body was betraying him one last time and with a yell he came violently inside of Nasha. Rok's pace became erratic and he too came inside of Murphy, his seed dripping out of Murphy once Rok pulled out. Nasha came last, milking Murphy even more than he thought was possible, her walls clenching around him and his extra sensitive, softening cock almost made him cry out again. Finally she let go of him and Rok pulled him off of her. Murphy saw as his cum poured out of her, mixing with her own cum. Rok re-chained Murphy to the wall as Nasha cleaned herself off with a cloth she'd grabbed from somewhere in the shadows. Together the two of them left in silence as if nothing ever happened, leaving Murphy chained to the wall, dripping both blood and cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this felt really rushed I've been working on it for a while and it kind of got away from me and I had trouble reigning it back in. I felt it was getting really long? IDK. Let me know if you like it I know a few peeps from Tumblr have been anon-ing me asking about it. I hope it didn't disappoint.


End file.
